total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delhi Safari
Delhi Safari is a 2012 bilingual stereoscopic 3D animation film directed by Nikhil Advani. It has been produced by Krayon Pictures (a Pune based 3D animation studio). The film features the voices of Akshaye Khanna, Govinda, Suniel Shetty, Boman Irani, and Urmila Matondkar. The screenplay of the film is written by Girish Dhamija and Suresh Nair. The film traces the journey of five animals and birds from Mumbai to Delhi. The music of the film is composed by Shankar-Ehsaan-Loy, while the lyrics are penned by Sameer. It is India's first stereoscopic 3D animation feature film. The film released in India on 19 October 2012. Delhi Safari has been granted exemption from entertainment tax in the states of Maharashtra and Delhi. At the 60th National Film Awards, it won the National Film Award for Best Animated Film. The English version of the film has voices by Tom Kenny, Jason Alexander, Cary Elwes, Christopher Lloyd, Jane Lynch, Vanessa Williams and Brad Garrett. The international sales of the film is being handled by Fantastic Films International. The film was released in the United States on 7 December 2012. Plot Delhi Safari is the story of a journey undertaken by a leopard cub, his mother, a monkey, a bear and a parrot when the forest they live in is on the verge of destruction. Builders have encroached upon their forest and the animals decide to go to Delhi and protest in front of the parliament and ask the parliament some very simple yet pertinent questions they were – why has man become the most dangerous animal? Doesn't man understand that if the forests and the animals don't co-exist with humans, the balance of the ecosystem will be endangered? The film starts with Yuvraj 'Yuvi' saying that he lost his father Sultan (Suniel Shetty) in the morning,but doesn't want to lose his home in any cost. The film carries a flashback of the morning with Yuvi and Sultan playing in the forest while his mother, Begum (Urmila Matondkar) enters. The two say something that Begum gets angry and goes. Soon, Begum forgives Sultan and Yuvraj. However, while coming back, a whole pack of bulldozers come. Begum manages to escape, but Yuvi and Sultan are trapped. In a bid to save Yuvi, Sultan catches Yuvi in his mouth and tosses him to Begum. However, he himself is killed by a human wielding a shotgun, making the whole forest a large enemy of the humans. A talk happens of Bajrangi, a monkey (Govinda), saying that he would beat out the wits of those men, and asks whether anyone knows anyone who knows language of humans. A white bird pipes up, saying he knows someone. Yuvi meets the white bird the next day, and asks who is the one he said about. The white bird says he is Alex (Akshaye Khanna), who lives with a director Vikram. Bajrangi, Bagga the bear (Boman Irani), Yuvi go and kidnap the parrot and convince him to go to Delhi with them to talk to the parliament. After a few good and bad experiences begum tells that no one is going to Delhi after listening to a tiger's story as soon after she sees Sultan and proceeds to Delhi. They finally reach Delhi and tell their message. In the last scene it is shown the jungle is saved and all are happy. Characters The Leopards *Sultan - The head of the leopard family. He was king of the jungle, who sacrifices himself trying to save his son from death. *Beggum - Sultan's wife who is a little overprotective of her cub but a little doubtful. *Yuvi - the son of Begum and Sultan, who wants to save his home (jungle). The other animals *Alex - a multilingual parakeet *Bagga - a sloth bear with a hat *Bajrangi- a Monkey Cast *Akshaye Khanna as Alex the Parrot (A Rogue Parrot) *Boman Irani as Bagga the Bear (A Know-It-All Bear) *Govinda as Bajrangi the Monkey (Militant Monkey) *Urmila Matondkar as the Begum (A Determined Queen) *Suniel Shetty as Sultan the Father Leopard, King of the Jungle *Swini Khara as Yuvraj the Cub English cast *Jason Alexander as Male Flamingo/Hyena Cook *Cary Elwes as Sultan (King of the Jungle, Begum's husband, Yuvi's father) / Bee Commander *Brad Garrett as Bagga Bear *Christopher Lloyd as Pigeon *Jane Lynch as Female Flamingo *Vanessa Williams as Begum (Queen of the Jungle, Sultan's wife, Yuvi's mother) *Tom Kenny as Alex (Parrot) *Carlos Alazraqui Bajrangi (Monkey) *Tara Strong as Yuvi (Leopard cub) *Brian George as Bat *Roger Craig Smith as The Two Monkeys *J.B. Blanc as The Director/Prime Minister *Dave Wittenberg as Hyena/Tortoise *Troy Baker as Tiger *GK Bowes (Additional Voices) *Kate Higgins (Additional Voices) *Lex Lang (Additional Voices) *Joe Ochman (Additional Voices) *Fred Tatasciore (Additional Voices) *Travis Willingham (Additional Voices) Category:Films Category:2012 release